The last stand
by NeonBubbles
Summary: In a world where the use of magic is illegal and the ones who wield it are hunt down. We see how those with the power survive and how they fight back. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There are two kinds of people in this world; the ones who can use magic and the ones who cannot. The ones with magical powers were called sorcerers, magicians, wizards and witches and the ones who didn't were called normal. These two kinds of people lived peacefully with one another until an evil sorcerer decided that the ones with magic running through their veins are superior to the ones who did not. He started a war. This war was not only against the normals but to anyone who defied him, even his fellow wizards, even his own flesh and blood. It was either were you with him or against him and if you were against him, you die. He would've won the war too if it were not for the magicians that intervened. It was an epic battle magic against magic against weapons of mass destruction. With the power of the good magicians and the technology of the normals they restored the peace.

Or so the good magicians thought.

The normals have found something valuable that could defeat the magicians. They found the anti-crystal. The anti-crystal can cancel any magical force and if used correctly can not only be used to defend but also attack. The normals yielded the anti-crystal infusing it with their technology to attack the magicians who were left after the war.

2 months after the peace was restored the normals blindsided the magicians. They captured magicians and killed them with their new weapons charged with the anti-crystal. It was a cold hearted betrayal. The normals reasoned that people with magical abilities are a danger, even after the war, even after the good magicians proved themselves the normals still killed them in cold blood. The magicians tried to fight back but the normals' new weapons proved a greater power. Most of the magicians fled, living in seclusion scared of being found out. But when a wizard, magician, sorcerer or witch is found out they shall immediately be publicly executed.

But all of that happened 2000 years ago and it is still happening today.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: The plot and the world that this story is set in are mine. The characters and their powers are not. **_


	2. Gray should have listened to himself

Chapter 1  
"When Gray should have listened to himself"

I woke up with a start sweating and panting in my bed trying to recover from the dream. It was the same dream I've had for 10 years but it still felt so fresh. I looked around the room and everything was frozen. Well shit.

Being an ice mage is tough. But being an ice mage in a world where magic is destroyed as well as those who use it is tougher. Now combine that with a stripping habit your dead teacher taught you, not being able to fully control your freezing ability when your asleep or get too emotionally and being part of a guild that literally moves every now and then and you're in a very tough place.

I have to get out of this frozen hotel room before anyone realizes I'm a wizard and that I just sneaked into this room without checking in or paying...

I packed all my stuff in my bag, careful not to leave anything that proved I was here besides the frozen furniture. Got out through the window and blended in the crowd. And try to find the new location of your guild. This was routine to me.

When I hit the street everyone was gathered in the plaza where a wizard was being executed. It was weird that people gathered all around and crowded the streets just to see someone get beheaded. By the feel of it the wizard is a powerful one, it must have been a long hunt. In some special cases when the wizard is really powerful the normals will have a hunt. They will try and track you down, every place you've ever stayed in, every person you've ever talked to they will find until all the cookie crumbles lead to you. That's why you have to be careful not to freeze entire rooms but when things like that happen you must be very on the down low. By how powerful the feel of the wizard being executed it must have taken the normals decades to find him, it's even a surprise that they did find him.

"Ready!" the voice of the executor boomed and there was silence everyone waiting to see someone beheaded. I looked around the plaza for a way out of this crowded place, I really didn't want to see someone's head get chopped off; while I was looking around I spotted a girl, she was wearing a long cloak with the hood up but I could still see her blue hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes that were looking intently at the wizard being executed. It was second later the guillotine's blade fell down on the neck of the poor magician who got caught and everyone gasped. I still didn't take my eyes off the girl just when the blade went down a tear escaped her eye and it began to rain, the girl looked up and quickly realized what has happened and lowered her hood over her face and ran off.

A rational person would have just left her alone. A rational person would have just minded his own business.

So of course I did something stupid and irrational*, like, oh I don't know, follow her. She was waving through the crowd trying not to be noticed. (Yeah too late for that.) I followed her for a while. I thought she didn't notice me until I realized I wasn't the only one following her. There were two royal guards right on her trail armed with anti-crystal charged weapons. She was leading me/them somewhere secluded. I kept following her even though I knew I shouldn't have. I should have just stopped right there because I really didn't want to get caught up in this but when do I ever do things that I should? So I kept following her until we were almost over the town line and then suddenly she stopped at the edge of the forest. I was a good distance away from them so they couldn't see me or even know I was there. The guards charged her and she just stood there. I could have just let them take her in and execute her like they did to that wizard in the plaza but (you guessed it) I didn't. I made a bow and two arrows and shot the guards on the neck, they collapsed with pools of blood forming below them mixing with the slight downpour of rain on the ground. At first the girl just stood there looking wildly around her looking for the shooter. I ran to where she was but then when I got there she was gone. (Well a thank you would have been nice). So I was left there looking at the forest to where she probably ran off into. As I looked into the forest wondering if this mystery girl I just saved was ever going to come back one thought came to mind "What the hell am I going to do with the bodies?"

* * *

_***if your looking for a disclaimer look at th**_**_e_****_ prologue _**


	3. Juvia came, Juvia Saw

Chapter 2  
"Juvia Came, Juvia Saw, Juvia probably should have never come at all"

Why does Juvia always get herself into these kinds of things? Juvia thought while she was wading through the crowd trying to lose the two guards that were following her.

Juvia didn't really have to watch this execution but at the same time she did. It was her last farewell to Master Jose. He has taken her and a couple of others in and they became a guild called "Phantom Lord" and they traveled around the country almost like a family… It wasn't for a good cause though and it is right for him to die but I still felt the need to at least bid my farewell to him; he was good to Juvia though she couldn't say that to the people he terrorized with help from me and their other companions but Juvia is a changed woman now.

And yet there I was looking intently at him just before his head gets cut off and emotion overcame Juvia when she saw it done. Even though Master Jose was a terrible man, he still took Juvia in when she was lost and alone and he gave Juvia what felt like family, so Juvia was still sad about him dying. But as a tear escaped my eyes the sky began to pour and Juvia knew she was in trouble.

So now Juvia is trying to lose these men who were trying to kill her because they obviously thought she was a witch, they weren't wrong though. Trying to lead them somewhere secluded and maybe Juvia could knock them out or I could kill them… Hopefully not the latter.

Juvia kept running until she reached the town lines and she stopped. Juvia knew the guards had followed her all the way here and she could hear them just a few feet away from me; still not turning around I got ready to attack until I heard two thuds. I looked back and saw two guards both on the ground and an arrow sticking out each of the royal guard's necks. Juvia looked around to see who shot those arrows that looked like they made from ice? She saw someone running towards her; he was running through the rain and a good distance away but Juvia could still make out his dark hair and eyes and he was shirtless. Juvia felt a blush creep to her face but a thought struck her 'What if this person was the one who shot those arrows and what if he wanted to fire more, this time directed at me?' Not taking that chance Juvia ran to the forest not entirely sure if this handsome stranger was a friend or foe, but still mentally thanking him for saving her life.

Juvia kept running through the forest taking random turns just to make she wasn't followed (again). My run slowly turned into a jog and then a walk through the thick forest that I now realize I am lost in. Juvia looks around and it was starting to get dark and she still hasn't found shelter or water or any sign of living creatures. I pondered for a moment and realized that it was really quiet here in the forest; it was unnaturally quiet like someone was lurking in the darkness. 'Maybe there's a psychotic murders here who kill lost girl with blue hair?!' or maybe 'A rabid raccoon will come out of nowhere and suddenly attacks Juvia!' but if there was a rabid raccoon Juvia could just use her magic to protect from herself from it and if the psychotic murderers don't have any anti-crystal charged weapon that are strong enough then Juvia could knock them out in seconds! Yes, that's what Juvia would do if ever any of those two scenarios come up (if they ever do). While Juvia's head was distracted with imaginary scenarios about psychotic murderers and rabid raccoons I didn't realize that I had stepped on something; there was a slight 'crack' beneath the ground I had stepped on and then next thing Juvia knows she's trapped in an iron cage suspended about the ground. "Finally!" I heard a familiar voice say a short distance away there was a man with unruly long black spiky hair with piercings all over his body; at first sight he looks like he's trouble, and he is but deep inside his cold metal exterior is a slightly less cold, nice, caring person. He looked disappointed when he saw me in the cage and said "Dammit, Juvia! You're not food!".

After convincing Gajeel-kun to release me from his trap we set it up again and we went to where he was currently living. It was a small cottage in the middle of the woods, very secluded and it was cozy "Did you build this?" Juvia asked him "Nope."

"If Gajeel-kun didn't build this—"

"I found it."

"You found it?"

"Yup."

"And Gajeel-kun just decided he was going to live in it?"

"Not exactly"

"Why is Gajeel-kun living in the woods?"

"I'm trying to keep a low profile"

"Why?"

"Remember the town that had their all metal Clock tower destroyed?"

"Yes…"

"I ate it."

"You what?!" Juvia remembered that Gajeel-kun was an iron dragon slayer meaning he can wield its power and also gain power by eating iron.

"A moment of weakness." He explained

"Is anyone looking for you now?"

"Not really, I don't know if anyone saw me but I don't want to take the risk so I'm living out here for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know a year maybe or something."

It wasn't unusual for a wizard to hide or keep a low profile because if you get caught you get killed. I just remembered about the handsome stranger that saved Juvia and it must have showed on my face because Gajeel-kun asked "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah. N-nothing! Juvia is fine!" I quickly dismissed him.

"So that's why I found you in my trap in the middle of the woods?"

"W-well…"

Gajeel-kun cocked an eyebrow at Juvia.

"Fine." I said telling him the whole story about the two guards, the person who saved her and how she got lost in the woods.

"Wait… so you just left this guy with two dead bodies?"

Juvia's eyes widened. Oh no. Did she really leave the stranger that saved her life two dead bodies?! "u-umm yes…"

Gajeel-kun laughed at my dilemma.

* * *

**AN:** If the tenses are a little messed up I'm sorry. I'm not really used to writing in Juvia's way of talking.  
Oh and thanks for the 3 people who helped me with ideas and didn't even know it. If you find this you know what to do...  
And thanks for the people who reviewed the story I really appreciate it :)  
_***if your looking for a disclaimer look at th**_**_e chapter before this_**


	4. When life gives you two bodies, you

Chapter 3  
"When life gives you two bodies, you bury them."

Two dead bodies and an illegal (and also half naked) magician that is I, surprisingly this isn't the worst day I've ever had but it does make my top 10. So I buried the bodies somewhere deep in the woods where no one could randomly stumble upon them and planned to get back to town and find my guild when I saw tracks. These weren't animal tracks they were human foot prints, the person who was walking had small feet and took light steps so either this was a _very _petite man or this could be the girl I saved. So of course I followed the tracks. Though it looked liked the girl wasn't really going anywhere it just looked like she was trying to get herself lost. I kept following her trail when suddenly there was creak and then a snap and then there I was trapped. By this time I was pissed. I froze the whole trap and everything around it until the trap shattered into tiny pieces and ran before the person who set up that trap find me. (When I woke up this morning I never thought I would do so much running.) It was getting dark and I'm too far in the forest to travel back and also the fact that royal guards are probably looking for a magician who froze an entire hotel room and for the other two royal guards so I decided to just find a place to camp.

So basically I'm walking in the woods with no shirt and a travelling bag looking for a place near a body of water. After an hour of walking I heard rushing of water, like a waterfall in my far left. I went to where the sound of the waterfall is coming from and sure enough there was a waterfall. Walking closer to the water fall I began to hear noises. Noises that sounded like drunk people and partying. What the hell? Now I'm hearing things? As I stepped closer to the waterfall I saw it. The guild was behind the fucking waterfall. Behind. The. Fucking. Waterfall. Shit.

The waterfall was too big to freeze so I thought maybe I could just walk through it. I was right. Next thing I knew I was inside the guild and then suddenly I had a face full of table. "Who the hell threw that?!" I yelled as I stood up from the ground  
"Took you long enough to find this place!" said a stupid pink haired boy named Natsu from across the room

"You threw that table didn't you Bastard!" I screamed at him

"I thought you would dodge it, you stripping icicle." He shrugged like it was relatively okay to throw a table at someone's face

"What'd you call me Pinky?!"

"You heard me Ice princess!"

We ran at each other fists ready I threw the first punch but in my defense he did throw a table at me. He ducked and hit me in the stomach I hit him square on the jaw and then I kicked him into the wall and grabbed the nearest chair from me and was about to smash his head into it but he tackled me to the ground and then a lot of kicking and I swear I was winning, I _swear_ until Erza came in. Erza is this strong and terrifying equip mage who doesn't really like us fighting and ironically would kill me and flamebrain if she knew we were fighting. As Erza entered the guild wearing her top suit of armor and skirt with boots accompanied by Lucy, a pretty blonde celestial mage who looked horrified for us. Natsu and I picked ourselves off the ground and put an arm around each other's shoulder trying to act friendly.

"What's going on here?" She asked with a deadly glare

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently

"Nothing is going on here! We're just being friendly!" Natsu said sweetly

"Then why is that table upside down?!" She said pointing to the table that Firepants threw at me. Okay we're dead.

"He started it!" I say

"Traitor!"

Needless to say we both got a brutal beating. "I hope this is the last time I see you two brawling" Erza said "Aye" we say at the same time still hurting from the beating.

"Why is the guild behind a waterfall?" I managed to ask

"Master wanted it to be somewhere wet this time." Lucy explained.

"Oh right because last time we were in the middle of the desert." I said remembering that horrible idea.

"Why'd it take you so long to find us?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow

"I had to ahh…" I don't really want to tell them about the girl and the bodies "umm… Do something first… And I didn't even know where the guild was"

"You didn't hear Warren in your head?"

"What?"

"We told Warren to send out a telepathic message that the guild was here." Said Erza

"I guess I was out of range." I said although I was a little confused because Warren is a powerful mage and he could have sent me a message from another village telepathically and I would hear it.

"Probably." Lucy agreed although she also looked suspicious but let the topic go.

Suddenly Master Makarov arrived and announced "We're moving again!"

"Why?" Someone from the second floor yelled

"Someone's been watching us! We need to move quickly they feel close by! Everyone hold on to something!" He then opened a hidden door behind the bar's shelf and behind the door was a giant steering wheel.

"Warren! Tell everyone we're going to the hills!" The Master said excitedly

"On it!" Warren replied and then I heard it and probably everyone else did too. Warren didn't move his lips or anything but I heard his voice in my head clear as day he said "We're heading to the hills".

This moving thing happens quite often we can't take any chances because if some random normal found us and then reports us to the Royal Guards then the deal we had with them would be void and they get to kill us all. This deal was basically hiring us good wizards to do the dirty work for the Royal Military. The Royal Military though strong enough to hunt and defeat wizards were cowards, scared of the unknown and that's why they need the guild of the few good wizards left to defeat monsters, weird creatures and all that stuff and in exchange for our good deeds they don't kill us but we should also hide ourselves from the normals because if any of them found out that the Royal Guards hired us wizards to do the dirty work then the whole kingdom would be in an uproar. But we really couldn't deny the offer because they did pay good jewels and we were broke and it wasn't really bad work too.

Master Makarov spun the gigantic steering wheel and I held tightly on the table I was sitting in as the guild spun slowly at first and then gaining speed every lap until everything blurred together I had to close my eyes to stop myself from getting dizzy. The feeling of traveling like that is amazing everything around you spins around and then you get pulled up as the whole guild spins it's like being on a giant rollercoaster the bad side about traveling like this is the stopping part because it doesn't slow down it just abruptly stops and then you hit the floor. I open my eyes to see that everything was back to being stationary I stand up cranking my neck and stretching a little just to realize that not only is my shirt gone but also my pants. How did that happen?

"Is everyone alive?" shouted Master Makarov

"Aye!" screamed everyone except Natsu who was lying on the floor looking like he was about to hurl "Noooo…." He groaned.

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray! Come over here!" Master called the four of us.

We went by the bar where the Master was.

"I've got a job for the four of you"

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"There's been some disturbing activity up in an Island just north of Magnolia"

"You mean Galuna Island?"

"Yes."

"Of course there's disturbing activity there that's where all the dragons used to live." I said

"Used to. But now they're all dead but there's something that's been stirring the lands. All the birds have flown away, the plants are dying and it's like the whole island is acting up."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Erza asked

"I want you to investigate and put a stop to whatever it is that going on in the island."

"Sounds dangerous. I'm in." I said

"Me too." Said Erza "And me!" Lucy chimed in "I'm all fired up" Grinned the pink haired moron.

"Gray"

"What?"

"Your clothes"

I looked down and sure enough I was bare naked "Not again!"

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? :) Anyways please review! please? oh and fun fact the reviews of this story are numerically correct because the prologue has 3 reviews and the 1st chap has 4 and the 2nd chap has 5 so please I hope we can continue to make this story numerically correct. Thanks again for the reviews and follows and favorites. :) And sorry if I could make the fighting more fighty I just didn't have the RIGHT mind set to make it so it didn't turn into... um... something... something else... yes... that's right... ahem... don't judge me for that... *hides in a corner***

_***if your looking for a disclaimer look at th**_**_e chapter before this_**


End file.
